


Lost.

by gentlelogic



Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: “Where did you find a potato? Where? Look where we are! There shouldn’t be a potato here!”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Where did you find a potato? Where? Look where we are! There shouldn’t be a potato here!” with Logan.

Logan pulled his bag of hiking gear higher up his shoulder as he followed Patton deeper into the woods. His legs were beginning to grow tired and he was falling several feet behind Patton until Patton disappeared in the distance entirely. Logan was about to sit down and wait for Patton to notice his absence, but Patton immediately came running towards Logan, an excited grin on his face.

“Logan! Look what I found!”

Logan frowned, leaning in to get a closer look at the thing clutched in Patton’s hands. He jolted back in surprise upon noticing that Patton was holding a very large and shockingly clean potato in his hands.

“ _ **Where did you find a potato? Where? Look where we are! There shouldn’t be a potato here!**_ ” Logan said, gesturing to the woods around him. “Was it on the ground?

Patton grinned. “I got it off of a tree!”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose from under his glasses. “No, you didn’t.”

“I did too.”

“I can assure you that you did not, Patton, as potatoes do not grow on trees. Someone likely dropped it.”

Patton grabbed Logan’s wrist, dragging Logan along the path, a pinched frown on his face.

“Patton–” Logan froze. Blinked.

He was standing in front of a very large tree, potatoes dangling from the branches as if they belonged there.

“See!” Patton said, looking triumphant.

Logan dropped his bag and sat down, planting his head into hands with a long sigh, trying to breathe through the panic building up in his lungs.

“Patton,” he said wearily.

“Hm?”

“How far do you think you and I have traveled into the Imagination?”

“A couple miles or so, I’d say. Why?”

“Because,” Logan began evenly, ignoring the shaking in his hands, “do you remember when Roman got lost in the Imagination a couple months ago?”

“Yeah.”

“He was gone for weeks. And he said, the further he went into the Imagination, the more impossible occurrences he spotted- dogs that could speak. Money growing on trees.”

“Logan. They’re just potatoes, kiddo.”

Logan looked up and met Patton’s eyes. “Where’s your map that Roman gave us?”

“It’s in my pocket. Right h-” Patton trailed off as he withdrew a hand from his pocket, holding a fistful of ash.

Logan felt distinctly faint as he leaned back into a tree. 

“I think we…” Logan swallowed, trying to smother panic rising in his throat. “I think we are lost.”


End file.
